A Dark Knight's Wish
by The Dark Knightress
Summary: When Batman meets the woman of his dreams, he finally decides to tell her the deep secret. When she is captured by Poison Ivy, its up to Batman to get her back and win her heart. Can the man behind the mask really share his secret?
1. Women

**Heyyo, it's me! Back again in action! I deleted Beneath the Surface, bacause I wanted to write a BATMAN fanfiction! There's no WAY I could write 2 at once, so Batman prevailed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Batman, his allies, Enemies, and so on.**

**P.S., try and imagine Bruce Wayne as Val Kilmer, from **_**Batman Forever.**_ **But, this fic has NOTHING to do with that movie or any others!**

**ONWARD!!**

_**" Women"**_

_**August 3rd, 2007**_

_**6:45 p.m.**_

_**Wayne Manor has always been a quiet place, never loud only quiet and still. Wayne Manor has also been the most undesturbed-by-crime place in Gotham City. It will remain that way, or until I, Bruce Wayne/Batman, shall fall in my last stand, the path of life no longer coarsing through my veins. I intended for Wayne Manor to continue to be pure and whole into the next generations.**_

_**Something, though, was always at the Manor, something that will always remain there until my time:**_

_**I, Bruce Wayne.**_

_**I have made Wayne Manor a bachelors dream mansion: luxory, peace, and equipt for any mans dreams. It is a heaven-on-earth for any single man.**_

_**The one thing I and the Manor lack is a woman. The Manor lacked the 'woman's touch', and I lacked the LOVE of a woman. **_

_**Woman are something I've always had trouble with. Whenever I think I've found 'Miss Right', my Night Identity always came about to ruin my lovelives. That always meant a choice was to be made on my part.**_

_**My true identity, or the woman.**_

_**I'd always make the choice of my identity, letting the woman go, fearing if I did tell her; she'd talk and Batman would be over. Now, all I really want is a woman to hold, love, and respect. A woman who would love me for who I was, my choice I made long ago, and the way I am. I want a woman who will keep my secrets imbedded in her heart and mind, never to tell no matter what. I wanted a woman who would love me not for my money, but for who I was.**_

_**Of coarse I'd love her, protect her to my best abilities. I could give her almost anything she wanted, love her with all my heart. **_

_**Women are hard to figure out though. Their emotions soar and change, like a roller coaster. Go up and down, through hard times and good. It would be a challenge, but I face challenges everyday. Every night I risk my life for the sake of others, looking for that person that killed my beloved father and mother. Women can't be that hard to figure out.**_

_**The Wayne men in my generations always were married. Look where I am now. It is my duty to keep the Wayne name alive, and to protect that name and wealth with everything in me. To do this the love and encouragement of a woman is greatly needed and appriciated.**_

_**Sure Alfred has been there for me, but he isn't exactly a woman. Alfred agrees wholeheartedly that a woman at the Manor would change things greatly. "Surely it wouldn't be me, Master Bruce, but you to win the heart of a woman." he'd always say. I disagreed audibly, but in my heart I knew it was true.**_

_**If I ever do find the woman I've longed for, she'd mean everything to me. More than money, a rich lifestyle, anything. She'd be my pride and joy, my love and my dream. She wouldn't be able to comprehend my love for her, and that is the truth. She'd be my everything. **_

_**Even my identity.**_

_**This is all true, not a word a lie. I have never felt this way, truth be told. **_

_**Batman and I are one, and we both need what a woman can give. The love, the patience, the respect, the obedience, and the healing.**_

_**God, if you can hear me, please, send her soon.**_

_**Very soon.**_

_**7:15 p.m.**_


	2. Situations in Daylight

**TAADAA! I'm back again! Here with more action. I promise we'll enter the read world, not Bruce Wayne's journal entries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or his allies, enemies, and so on.**

**ONWARD!**

_**" Situations in Daylight"**_

It was dark inside the Manor, like it usually was, and I was looking out the huge bay window watching as the day was rolling by, waiting for night and my chance to go out.

Again.

"Master Bruce, your lunch is ready." Alfred informed me, catching me at a silent moment like he always did. He had slipped inside the study, readily informing me like evey afternoon, morning, and night.

"Oh, yes, Alfred. I'll be right there." I turned my attention to him, my hands behind my back and turned and faced the window again.

"Still having depressing thoughts about women, Master Bruce?"

I nodded and slipped my glasses off, walking up to Alfred. He was shorter than I, about a chest, and was old and wrinkled. His hair had now turned a bright white, and he was growing slower with every year. As my most trusted and worthy friend, Alfred really influenced me. I usually just listened to his wise words and stored them away, into my memory to remember during the nightly scouting. There I'd usually think about them.

I nodded again, "Yes, Alfred. Still thinking."

He chuckled, "As usual."

I smiled and followed him out and into the large dining room, where a fire was lit and my place prepared. The table could sit fifteen, but one was usually its occupant. I ate my meal in silence, pondering the thoughts of all the women I'd given up. I regretted every one, and just wished I could find another.

_Bruce, you've got to stick to this. Mother and Father would want you to find her, and not let her go. Why, though, do I always go in the other direction? Am I that selfish?_

I finished my meal and informed Alfred and walked up the staircase to my bedroom. There my bed was properly made, and everything in order. My eyes directly darted to the huge picture over the canopy, of mother and father. I gave a small smile and sat on the end of the bed, still in thought.

_Mother and Father. Man, I miss them. If only they could see me now. Dad would have some wise words....._

I was snapped back into reality, by the ringing of the telephone. Alfred would of coarse get it, and I waited and listened to see if he had gotten it upstairs.

He had.

I waited for him to appear, and a quiet knock came to the door.

"Yes, Alfred?"

He opened and peeked his head in, " Master Bruce, telephone."

I nodded and rose, and asked, "Who, Alfred?"

"Commisioner Gordon, sir."

I panicked. Usually when Gordon called there was trouble at the Enterprise, or he was calling the 'Bat Number'.

"Which line?"

Alfred tilted his head and said, " The emergency line."

I walked briskly over to the desk that held the phone and picked it up.

"Commisioner."

The raspy voice filled the line, "Ah, yes, Batman my boy. I hate to call you in the daylight, it's really not you, but, we have a situation."

"Where?"

"Gotham City Second Street."

"The bank?"

He chuckled, "Right as usual, my boy."

"I'll be there."

I put the phone down on the reciever, and bolted down the staircase and into the den. I opened the glass on the Grandfather clock, and turned the hands to 11:00, and pressed the button behind the head of the clock. A door appeared, the door I'd known all too well. Stairs came to view and I ran down them, entering the passcodes on the keypad at the end. Lights switched on, and the platform in the middle of the Cave rose, revealing the Batmobile. I switched dials, pressed buttons, and soon Alfred appeared down the stairs I'd come.

"Suit me up, Alfred."

He nodded, "Very well, sir."

I ran to the suit room, and all the suits appeared, black and ready as usual. I grabbed the uniform from the manican, and put it on over my clothes, now dressed in the black and dark, dark, grey I'd known. I reached for the cowl, and positioned it correctly on my head, then added my gloves, boots, and belt. When everything was in order I walked over to the gadgets wall and aquipped myself with batarangs, grapels, and other gadgets that were assential. I walked back into the main room, and Alfred stood next to the car with the keypad.

"Ready, sir?"

"As always."

I took the keypad and ran to the car, my cape trailing behind. The top of the car opened, and I climbed inside, setting myself in the drivers seat. I started it up, and all the lights came on, navigational systems, main controls, everything. She purred, as if telling me to go. I shifted into reverse and back out, whipped a K-turn, and flew out the Batcave. Alfred appeared over the screen, and said,

"Second Street Bank, sir?"

"Yes, correct."

Alfred read something on the screen in front of him, "The usual way is detoured, sir. I'll be sending you the cordinates now."

They soon appeared on the screen.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"My pleasure, sir, and; be careful."

I smiled, "Always am, Alfred."

He nodded.

"Always am."

**Chapter done! How was that? I'll tell you, Bruce's seriousness is definately hard to write. Tell me how I did plz!!**

**God Bless,**

**Transforming Lilly**

**(yes, i did change my pen name!)**


	3. TwoFace

**It's me, back.**

**On to chapter three.**

**Whoopee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, his allies, or enemies. Only Shaylee.**

**ONWARD!!!**

_**"Two-Face"**_

Since the usual way to Gotham City Second Street Bank was detoured, I quickly made my way around, and arrived to the scene. Copters and police cars lined the front, guns all pointed towards the building. I climbed from the car, locked it, and activated the shield systems. I walked up to Commisioner Gordon, and spoke,

"Commisioner."

He turned, "Batman, good to see you. Arms down men!!"

All the guns lowered on instinct.

"What do we have?"

Gordon looked to the building then me, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets and took in a breath of cigar smoke.

"Two-Face. Stole alotta money, but is still here with thugs. Got a woman as hostage."

I perked up, "How many people are still inside?"

"Two. The woman and a little girl."

_No._

I closed my eyes and thought fast, "Is he expecting me?"

Commisoner shook his head, "No. Element is all yours."

I nodded, "I'm going in. Expect the women."

Gordon nodded and I ran to the back of the building, the alleyway dirty and cold.

_I have to get them out._

Never before had my heart wrenched and my stomach tighten. A little girl? Yep, that was Two-Face. Ruthless as usual. I took out a grapel and fired it, it attaching to the side of the building. I walked up the wall, reaching the top and looking around.

Nothing.

I undid the grapel and ran to the roof exit, opening the door and quietly slipping in.

_Unlocked. Not good._

It was pitch black and I activated night vision. I made my way through the halls, weaving and turning, hoping I was going the right way.I soon came to the correct floor that was lighted, and I de-activated the night vision. I passed a door with light underneath, and I went back. I pressed my ear to the door:

"Is the Bat coming, Rumbo?"

"Don't know sir, not sure."

Two-Face cursed, "Well, make sure to it he does! I want him to see these two lovely ladies perish!"

Footsteps came towards the door and I ran around the corner, quiet. Rumbo, apparently, walked out to the opposite direction. I sneaked inside the door, Two-Face and the two girls facing the opposite direction. The girls were tied and gagged, the woman sitting on the floor, face to it and sweating. Her hair was a disaster, and the little girl, 15 maybe, sat next to her. Her clothes were torn and she bled. My heart pounded.

_No, he couldn't've! That's below Harvey!_

I sneaked around, looking for a place to hide, being dead quiet. I looked above, seeing the ceiling high and clear windowed. I clicked out a grapel, relizing it was too loud. I stopped.

_What now? Whattya mean what now, Bruce? Think!_

I was still behind Two-Face, and the door creaked open. I ducked down behind a clerk-counter, and waited.

"Is he coming?"

"I ordered that he did."

Two-Face growled, "You? Give orders, Rumbo? You stupid idiot!" he shot twice, and Rumbo fell, blood running from his face. The girl screamed through the gag, and the woman comforted her ny laying her head on the teenagers.

"See ladies, commanding isn't hard. You just have to do it right! Ah-HAAAAHAA!"

I shot up and the teenager seeing me. Her eyes widened and Two-Face spun around.

"AH! Batman, about time you joined us!"

Two-Face wasn't referring to the women. He always referred to himself as two different people. After his accident in the chemical bath, he went crazy. No wonder he was the most feared in Gotham.

I say that because I, myself was afraid. I didn't show it.

"I never run on your time schedule, Harvey."

He cursed and shot at me, I dodged it with a jump. I landed on the counter and jumped over him, batarangs drawn and ready. I flung two at him, sending the gun clanking to the ground.

_That was easy._

"Not one of your better plans, Harvey."

He smiled evilly, and cackled, "You haven't won yet, Batsy! Ah-HAAAHAAA!" he drew something from his pocket. A controller.

"This, Batman, is the only thing keeping you alive! When I press this button, its bye-bye Batsy!" He laughed again.

I posed, ready to fight, but he wagged his finger, "Oh, no, no, no, Batsy. I'd say it's _time_ for me to head out! BYE!" he ran from the room, taking the keypad with him. Suddenly the windows above us shattered, and down came a huge bomb lowered in by a chain. a copter hovered over head, and the bomb touched down, the chain falling and the bomb ticking.

_3 minutes._

I freed the two women from the binding, and suddenly a screen came on from the bomb.

"Batman, no need to run! Everything is locked and the glass is bullet proof, my little gift!" Two-Face cackled. I looked around, the two woman sticking to my side. I thought fast.

_The ceiling! My grapel can reach up there. If I can only get us three up there. But will it hold....._

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," I started.

The girl was weak and terrified, the woman holding her in her arms. The girl's arm was bleeding badly, and her clothes were torn and soaked with blood.

"You,"

"Shaylee."

I nodded, "Shaylee, take this."

I handed her the grapel, and she looked at me.

"Fire it up there, and hang onto the girl. Don't let go until you reach the top."

"Wait, wait, whata 'bout you?"

"I can take care of myself. Go."

She fired it and it went flying attaching to the edge of the window and she hit the re-tract button. They safely landed, and disappeared.

_Thank God._

I looked at the bomb.

_:50 _

I didn't have another grapel and ran out of the room, running down the halls and locating a was too small to go through and I looked around for another. I had no choice but to burst through and glide down, and it was about 100 feet. I picked up speed and burst weaved throughout the halls, looking.

I jumped and hit the window, falling out and opening my cape.

:05

:04

:03

:02

:01

_BOOM!_

The sound was deafening and I hit the ground, no time to run. I flung my cape around my body, and hit the button inside, to make it fireproof. Heat corsed outside, and bricks fell all around me. I rolled under a huge raised dumpster, and prayed it wouldn't crush me. I stayed for about 10 minutes, just laying there, until everything quieted, and I heard sirens coming to contain the fire.

"BATMAN!!"

I crawled out from the debris, and walked out, dirty and coughing from the smoke. News reporters ran towards me and questions flashed:

"Batman, did Two-Face get away?"

"Are any hostages dead?"

"Batman, do you have any leads on where Two-Face's hide-out is?"

I walked passed them, shoving my hands in the camers's faces, and made my way to the car, where the ambulance was parked next to. The woman and the girl were there, the woman having a bandage around her arm and her face was cut with fresh wounds. I de-activated the shield systems and she walked up.

She looked about 27, and her hair was blonde. It was straight at the roots, to about the ears, then curled naturally all the way down. She was thin and muscular, and very well developed. Her eyes were brown and she was beautiful.

"Batman,"

I gave her my full attention.

"Thank you, for saving me and the girl. He would've shot us otherwise. Thank you."

I nodded, "It's my job, um...."

She smiled shyly, "Shaylee."

"Yes, Shaylee. Did he hurt you or the girl?"

She looked to the teenager, who was inside the ambulance, " Yes. His men, they, oh, they..." she trailed.

"They what?"

"Batman, they raped her."

I could feel my eyes tighten and I looked down and sighed, "Man, I-"

She put a hand on my shoulder, "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No, not even close. I feel so terrible."

I looked at her, "Don't be. If its anyone's fault, its mine."

"Don't beat yourself up."

The paramedic turned to us called out, "Miis. Twitchell! Please, we need to finishe examining you."

She nodded, "I gotta go, but thanks again."

"My pleasure."

She smiled, "See ya around?"

"You might. If you stay awake long enough."

She smiled and walked off over to the ambulance. I evaded the press by climbing into the Batmoblie and roaring off, with out a word.

**Done! Whattya think?**

**PLZ, tell me!**

**God Bless,**

**Transforming Lilly**


	4. Night Raid and the Unexpected Guest

**Hey, me again! Back with the awesomeness! (don't ya love me?)**

**in reguards to my other story, Sparks and Hearts Are Fragile, I'd like to thank those who have me on their favorites list! such an honor! (I cried)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, or any one else besides Shaylee.**

**ONWARD!!**

_**"Night Raid and the Unexpected Guest"**_

I returned to the Batcave to find Alfred dusting the trophie room, like he always did. He had apparently heard me roar in, for he came back to the control pannel, awaiting a request or ready to take my cowl.

Actually, he was ready to do both.

When I handed him the cowl, my face hard and disturbed, he asked, "Master Bruce, are you in need of anything?"

I shook my head and sat in the chair before the control pannel, "No. I'm fine."

He chuckled, "Then usually that means coffee is assential."

He disappeared up the stariwell and left me alone to ponder about the night. I was too late. That girl was robbed of something I could've prevented. I rested my elbow on the arm of the chair and rested my chin in my hand.

_Am I losing my touch? Does this woman subject have me so involved that Batman is becoming a thing of the past? Lord, why aren't you speaking to me?_

The image of the girl flashed back, her torn clothes and blood stained body. She was innocent, nothing she did deserved the treatment she got. My heart wrenched and my stomach twisted. Shaylee came to mind. She was stunning and my mind wouldn't get off of her. She made my insides flop, and my mind whizzed. Her beauty, charm and nice attitude seemed to captivate me.

How had this 'woman ordeal' come to be in the first place? I was fine with it a year ago, why now? I had so many unanswered questions.

Alfred soon appeared with a tray of cups and a notepad. I knew what he was getting at.

"Sir, shall we go over the invitations for Monday's party before you leave again?"

I looked from the pannel to him and nodded, "Yes, that's fine, Alfred."

He named off all the names on the list, consisting of all the regulars. The mayor, his family; the press, and so on. We soon finished, and I glanced at the clock on the pannel.

_5:15._

I set the coffee mug down and went for more gadgets and my cowl, "I'm going out again, Alfred. Don't wait up for me."

"Sir, no matter how many times you tell me, I always do."

I chuckled, "Yes, I know."

I was soon out of the Batcave again, leaving for the night air and crime that might be waiting.

_________________________________________________________________________

It has been about a half and hour since I started my nightly rounds. I checked all the usual banks, warehouses, and everything else that was important.

Nothing. Not even a nightly gang.

_That's odd. Usually after Two-Face strikes, all the others tend to do so._

I stood atop the Police Headquarters, my cape trailing in the muggy, heavy, August air. Replays of today's incident just wouldn't leave. It was almost as bad as the memory of my mother and father's death. Thankfully, the girl had lived though.

I waited for another 15 minutes then swung off on a grapel to another location. I had luck there. A band of women were walking, dressed in black, passed a jewelry store and down the alleyway. I sighed.

_Well, you did ask for it._

I silently swung over to the roof, and went down the fire escape until I reached a window. I expertly opened it and slid inside, all dark and voices whispered. They must've been very close.

"Britts, isn't this a bad idea? Batman could be around."

'Britts' answered back, "Rina, don't be such a baby. We'll take what we can and split. He won't even know."

_Oh, but that's were your wrong._

I quietly made my way around, night vision helping my around. I came to a closet of some sort, and opened it. I slipped inside and listened for the women to pass. They did so, and I heard heels tap the floor.

"Take those off, you moron!"

The taps stopped.

"We'll be rich! Britts, you were right!"

Whispering cackles. I slipped out of the closets and joined the women, them unaware.

"I don't believe those belong to you."

Their heads shot up, and the leader smiled, "Oh, hon, we weren't expecting you."

"Most people don't."

Out of their handbags came three handguns, cocked, loaded and aimed right at me. I stiffened.

"Rina, stay on him. Me and Bet will get everything else."

I stayed at gunpoint, as the women gathered the jewels. I had a plan, though. I patted my palm of the glove, a caplet releasing from the compartment. I placed it between my fingers and waited for a good oppurtunity.

"Hurry up, Britts." Rina whispered. She turned, gun still at me. I snapped my fingers, releasing the caplets, smoke going everywhere. I grabbed two of the woman, and knocked their heads together, them falling to the floor. That left Rina to deal with. I followed, looking at her shadow from out of the smoke. She was to my right, gun pointed to the left. I ran up, kicked the gun out of her hand, and tried to kick her face, going to send her down. She evaided, with a duck and twirl, and posed, ready to fight.

"Oh, honey, you asked for it." I she smiled.

I jumped out of the way of her attack, and ducked and rolled, back into the smoke.

"Coward!" she called.

I came from the smoke like a animal, and collapsed on top her her, pinning her. She laughed and smiled,

"You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?"

"I don't see a woman around here. I see a lowlife crook."

"You don't dare."

"I do."

I punched her one, rendering her unconcious. I cuffed them all, and called Alfred on a communicator.

"Alfred, call Gordon. I got three jewel thieves at Mahogany."

Alfred nodded, "Good fight, sir?"

I smiled a half smile, "If you could call it a fight."

_______________________________________________________________________

After Commisioner had came and arrested the women, I went back to my scouting, nothing more to find. I stayed out all night, and didn't finally return until the sun rose. I sped off, making sure no one tailed me, and drove down the road toward the Manor. I swerved right, taking the passage, and soon disappeared from sight, into the rocky caves.

________________________________________________________________________

"Mastor Bruce, telephone."

I nodded and accepted the call from the study, "This is Bruce."

The feminine voice giggled, "I'm aware. Bruce, this is Pamela Isley."

Pamela Isley? It had been awhile since I'd talked to her.

"Oh, hello, Miss Isley. What can I do for you?"

She laughed, "Always willing, huh, Bruce?"

"For you, anything."

Pamela and I had been friends for awhile. I'd met her at one of my parties at the Gotham Conservatory. She seemed odd at first, but we soon adjusted to a comfortable friendship. We weren't serious about one another, almost like brother and sister.

"Oh, Bruce. Anyway, I was calling to RSVP to your invitation."

I nodded to myself, "Oh, well are you now? You're the first."

"Really? That's odd. Anyway, I am delighted to join you and Alfred, but I have on request."

"What is it?"

She laughed, "I was wondering if I could bring a guest along."

"Sure, why not? Half of Gotham will be here anyway."

More laughter, "Oh Bruce you're funny. Okay. I'll see you tomarrow at 6:00 then?"

"Sounds good, Pamela."

"Bye."

"Good-bye."

She hung the phone up and I informed Alfred about an extra guest. He thanked me, and I retreated to the study once more, looking through books and reading journal entries of my long kept diary.

Pamela came to mind. She was nice and very funny, and she was strikingly beautiful. She had long chestnut colored hair, and green eyes and had the most decesive personality. She could lure any man she chose, and I'd seen her do it. She was highly developed and had curves a man would kill for. For a botanist, she was stunning.

As I flipped through journal entries of my so called 'lovelives', I shook my head to each on and thought about how naive I was. Every woman I had relations with was 'love'. But, now thinking back on each memory, I relized they were all worthless relationships. I was now a changed man, and all I wanted was a cherished relationship.

If that was to come.

**Okay, I know that was short, but oh well. Next is the party, and It will be a real blast!!**

**PLZ, R&R!!!**

**God Bless,**

**Transforming Lilly**


	5. The Invitation to the Manor

**Hey, back again. C'mon, guys, please, review. I've been waiting patiently.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'im.**

**ONWARD!  
**

_**"Invitation to the Manor"**_

It was noon before I went to bed. Last night's activities and adventures had really worn me down, and sleep was needed before tomarrow's party. Alfred had been busy preparing the Manor, and everything else, and I was actually quite anxious to meet Pamela's guest. As I slipped into the inviting bed, I pondered who it was.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Master Bruce, it's time to get ready."

I jolted awake to find Alfred hovering over me, hands behind his back and looking down to me. I propped up on my elbow, and ran a hand through my hair.

"What time is it, Alfred?"

He answered, "4:00 sir."

"What, Alfred? Isn't the party today?."

Alfred chuckled, "Yes, sir. In two hours."

"Monday? I missed rounds?"

He nodded, "I'm afraid so, sir. The signal wasn't shown, so nothing happened. Rested, I take it?"

I sat up in bed, "Yes, quite, Alfred. Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir. Catorers are here and preparing, and guests will be arriving soon."

He pulled the velvet drapes, revealing evening time. I couldn't believe I'd slept that long. Was I really that exhausted?

"Sir, your clothes are already lain out, and suggest you hurry. The mayor will be arriving early, as always."

"That, or I'm always late, Alfred."

He chuckled and left the room.

After I'd showered and dressed, and came downstairs to see everyhing set up and ready. The aroma of tonight's dinner wafted throughout the Manor, and it was already dark. Rounds would have to wait again, and the cape and mask would come tomarrow. I located Alfred, spiffed and waiting by the door.

"Thank you very much for supervising, Alfred."

"No problem at all, sir."

Soon the guests arrived and the press was outside. I dredded them. Interviews would be demanded and pictures taken by the thousands. My name would appear in the paper again, and my name would be buzzing around Gotham.

Again.

"Welcome, Mayor Berry. Good to see you," I said an hour later, mingling around the rooms, talking with eveyone and recieving endless compliments. It was still warm enough for women to were their sleeveless gowns, and men to were lighter suits. Some of the women were dressed in low cut dresses, being to the knees and most were gowns that covered the legs.

Any mans dream.

Most of the women were naturally drawn to me, and some had even made their way close to seclusion with me.

"Ah, Bruce, fabulous party. You've done it again, my boy!" Mayor Berry laughed, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled and thanked him, searching for Pamela. I made my way over to Alfred and whispered,

"Miss Isley arrived yet, Alfred?"

He shook his head, "Not yet, sir. I'll send her to you when she arrives."

I nodded, "Thanks, Alfred."

I made my way around, talking to Gordon and asking about last night.

"Nothing happened, really. Some robberies, but the PD took care of it."

"Batman not called, I take it?"

He shook his head, "Nope. That's good, though."

I smiled, "Always is."

I left him and talked with the Mayors wife, and she introduced me to her daughters best friend.

"Bruce, this is Jayl. She is staying with us presently."

I nodded, "Very nice to meet you."

She smiled and outstreched her gloved hand, "You too, Mr. Wayne."

Before I knew it, we were in a in-depth discussion about Gotham and the Enterprise. She seemed nice, but I could tell by her eyes she was wild underneath. I knew she just wasn't getting to know me for a life-long friendship. I sensed a one time deal.

Or shall I say, a one _night_ deal.

"So, are you single, Mr. Wayne?"

"Presently, yes."

She smiled and looked from the corner of her eye, "So am I."

I nodded and smiled back, looking to the door. The familiar chestnut hair walked through followed by blonde, and Alfred greeted them. He pointed over to me, and they looked my way.

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Jayl."

"I'll see you later."

I made my way towards the two women to greet them Pamela smiling and her guest looked nervous. Pamela whispered something as I walked towards them.

"Ms. Isley," I hugged her and she kissed my cheek.

"Please, Bruce, call me Pamela."

I nodded, "Alright, Pamela. Who is this?" I asked, looking over to the pretty blonde next to her.

_Shaylee?_

"Oh, yes. Bruce, this is Shaylee Twitchell. Shaylee, this is Bruce Wayne."

Shaylee smiled, revealing her perfect teeth. Her eyes were striking, and her hair was down, her bangs politely tucked behind her ear. She wore a gown to the floor, that was open backed, and was yellow satin. Her accessories were black, and her shoes black too.

She reminded me of someone I knew all to personally.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." she outstreched her hand for me to shake. I accepted it.

"You too, Miss Twitchell."

"Shaylee, please."

I nodded, "Pamela, the botany business doing okay?"

She nodded, "Yes. Booming, as usual."

I nodded, "Very good. Shaylee, what do you do for a living?"

She smiled, " Oh, I'm a secretary at the Gotham City PD, but my degree is in the crimescenes."

"Ah, interesting."

We talked more, and I studied Shaylee more. Her eye make-up was light, and her lips were glossed over with lipgloss. She apparently didn't like attention to be drawn to herself, for she was quiet and didn't say much. She was beautiful, and her personality made her sexy.

I doscovered she was new to Gotham, having just arrived three weeks ago to stay. She said she liked Gotham, and she wasn't bothered by the villians Pamela had mentioned. She seemed brave, but listened to Pamela's warnings. Soon Pamela was pulled away by friends, leaving me and Shaylee to talk.

"Great place, Bruce. Really nice."

I nodded, "Thanks. Since your new and this is your first party in Gotham, I'll show you around."

She smiled, "Oh, well, thanks, but, you've got alot of people here. Don't you have to be host?"

I laughed, "No, trust me. Everyone here knows me. They've all seen the place before."

She smiled, "Alright then."

"Great. Will you excuse me a minute?"

She nodded, "Sure."

I walked off towards the kitchen, and retrieved two champagne glasses. I walked out of the kitchen and joined her again.

"Champagne?" I offered her the glass.

"Sure, thanks." she took a drink, and I showed her around. I showed her the study and the living room, and the den and the library. She seemed taken away by the library.

"Wow, Bruce, these are great! Shakespeare? You read him?" she asked, reaching for a thick, tattered, book. She gingerly flipped the pages.

"Oh, yeah. Is that a bad thing?" I asked, sipping the glass and tilting it towards the book.

She shook her head, "No, not at all. It's actually very cool. Shakespeare is my favorite."

"Yeah, mine too. What play is your favorite?"

She thought a moment, "Romeo and Juliet. Or maybe Hamlet."

I nodded, "Good choices."

"Yeah, I've read almost all his plays. I studied him in college for my authors degree."

"Oh, so your an author too?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Is that bad?"

We both laughed and exited the library. I showed her some of the garden's outback, and Alfred secretly snapped the lights on, along with the fountain. Shalyee laughed.

"Oh! Wow, it's gorgous!"

I laughed, "Yeah, it is. Alfred must've turned them on."

She nodded and sipped her champagne, then looked up to the stars, "Man, they're beautiful."

"Yes, they are. But they aren't the only thing."

She looked at me and smiled, embarassed then looked down,"Thanks. Should we go back inside?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

I followed her inside and stopped right outside the door, "Shaylee,"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you'd come and have dinner with me tomarrow night."

She looked suprised, "Oh, well, sure. What time?"

"Six sound okay?"

She nodded and flashed a smile, "Yeah, six is perfect."

We walked back inside and joined the others, Shaylee being my special guest.

All night long.

**Okay, ya'll why aren't ya reviewing?! You're making me cry, honestly!**

**PLZ, review, plz!**

**God Bless and Many thanks, **

**Prime'sLoveLife1994**


	6. Poison Ivy

**Back again.**

**Thanks Dinah Pawner for being my faithful reviewer! I have stopped crying, FYI**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any one else besides Shaylee**

**ONWARD!**

_**"Poison Ivy"**_

It was fifteen mintues until Shaylee was coming, and I was racing home in the Batmobile, trying to beat the clock. If I got there in two mintues, I could shower and get around, and still be on time. My rounds had kept me out late, and I was regretting even going out in the first place.

_Darn vows of childhood!_

I sped into the secret passage, and throughout the rocks, winding through the dark pathways. I finally arrived to the Batcave, Alfred not there.

_Good, he's watching the Manor._

I quickly unsuited and ran upstairs, taking the staircase up to the bedroom two steps at a time. I stopped at the sound of the front door opening.

"Hello, Ms. Shaylee, you look divine this evening." I heard Alfred say.

"Thank you, Alfred."

_Screw you, Bruce!_

I quickly jumped into the shower, and changed my clothes, throwing on some cologne and black slacks with a black sweater. I applied some gel to my hair, combed it through, and dashed from the room. I quickly walked downstairs, to find Shaylee's coat hanging on the rack. I approached Alfred, and he inspected me.

"Quite good, sir. For rushing." he adjusted my collar and shooed me off.

I entered the den, with my glasses at hand. She was sitting on the couch and looking into the fire, the orange colors dancing across her face. She too had dressed casual, black dress pants with a dark purple dress shirt underneath a black suit coat. She hair was neatly done in a ponytail, and I couldn't tell what her make up looked like.

Again, she was completely beautiful.

"Ms. Twitchell," I said, walking in and drawing her attention. Alfred closed the doors behind me.

She looked to me, "Shaylee, please."

I nodded, "Oh, right. You like being called Shaylee."

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, I do."

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had business."

She wasn't buying my cover, " Really, at six at night? Bruce Wayne, you're lieing."

I chuckled and looke down, "You caught me. I was working out."

She didn't look satisfied, but didn't push, "Interesting."

Silence came between us as the fire crackled, and for some odd reason I was completely nervous. I hadn't dated for the longest time, and Shaylee didn't seem like the other girls, decesive and lustful. She was laid back and calm, but out-going and seemed just fine with the pace we were going.

My insides were tightening.

Alfred soon came to inform us dinner was ready, and I helped Shaylee up from her seat and led her into the dining room. Alfred had chosen the small dining room, big enough to only seat 6. We were at both ends.

_Good, if he would've put us at the bigger table at both ends we wouldn't hear a word each other said._

I pulled Shaylee's chair out for her, and she thanked me. I sat at the other end, and Alfred served out main course.

I had known it was a soup, I think either his chicken and rice or his home-made chicken noodle.

Either one was great.

It was chicken and rice served with wine and biscuits. Any other date he would serve lobster or steak. I wonder why he chose soup?

"Bruce, this is delicious! Is it home-made?"

I nodded, "Yes. Alfred's recipe from London."

"It's absolutely wonderful."

"I agree."

After chatting about her job and the Enterprise, we complimented Alfred on his dinner. He humbly accepted the compliments, and Shaylee and I returned to the den to talk. We both sat on the couch, winglasses at hand.

"So, Shaylee, why did you decide to move to Gotham?"

She sighed and looked caught off guard, "Oh, man, alot of reasons. Mainly because of the GCPD. They were hiring, but I didn't get in crimescenes. I'm hoping I'll work my way up. But another big reason is because God told me too."

"Oh, so your a Christian?"

She nodded, "Yes. I know alot of people who judge me because of that, but I'm not crazy or mental. I'm a normal person vowing to follow a lifeling commitment with God, is all."

I nodded. A christian? I had never met one of those before. This might be interesting.

We continued on talking about different topics. Batman soon arose.

"Yeah, he's amazing. I've been studying his work for months. Long before I came here. I've been using some of his tactics at the scenes, when I can go, and they really work. I've been keeping my own records, as well as Gordon's, but if he ever found out, I'd be history."

"Why?"

"Because he told me I could never be a crimescene specialist in Gotham. Told me women don't do good on that field, but I've proven him wrong many times. Heck, I've even found out Two-Face's lair."

I choked on my wine, "You have?"

"Sure. I told Gordon, but he didn't believe me. I went out there and spied, and sure enough he was there. With some woman though. I'm working on her now. I'd like to go back and see if she's there again. I took picture's and it's a women I've never seen. Not Catwomen, but someone else. A new villianess, I'm sure/"

"Where is this hide-out?"

She smiled, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

I chuckled, "Are you going to inform Batman?"

She nodded, "Heck ya. I'll take him there. In return he might tell Gordon about me. If I get blessed enough."

"Really? When?"

"Tomarrow maybe."

Then subject changed over the Mayor and my mind reeled.

_I could got to her place tonight and find out. Then I'd have Two-Face backed in a corner. But then again she might be just trying to lure Batman inside...._

"Bruce?"

I snapped back into reality, "Yes?"

"It's 10:30, I should really be going. I'll see you sometime, okay?"

I nodded and led her to the door, and retrieved her jacket. Apparently Alfred was still doing dishes. Something suddenly came from the kitchen, clanging and then a _thump._ Everything was then quiet and I heard multiple footsteps.

"Shaylee, do you hear that?"

She strained, "What?"

"Someone's in the kitchen."

She looked at me, "Yeah, Alfred."

"No, someone else."

I inched forward, her right behind me. Thank God she hadn't worn heels, and we peeked into the kitchen. Alfred was on the floor, unconcious, and a cut was above his eyebrow.

"Alfred!" I called dashing into the kitchen and almost slipping on the wet floor. I dropped to one knee and inspected him. Shaylee took her coat off and laid it under his head, and took a clean washrag and cleaned his wound with water.

"What happened?" she asked.

I looked around for clues, "I don't know."

"Did he have a stroke?"

I shook my head, "No, he's perfectly healthy. Plus, I heard footsteps remember?"

She nodded, "Look."

Next to Alfred's hand was a small coin. She gloved her hand with a glove from her pocket and picked it up, "Interesting. Look, it's slashed three times on the back with a knife."

My eyes widened, and I picked Alfred up and put him in the den. Then safely closed the doors to keep him from harm. I then ran back to the kitchen and pulled Shaylee by the arm out of there.

"Bruce, Bruce, what are you doing!?" she yelled, us sliding across the floor in front of the door. I handed the scarf to her, and she bundled up,

"Shhh! Two-Face, he's here. I want you to go home and lock your doors and windows. Batman will come and see you."

"What? Batman? Bruce, what's going on?"

"I know Batman personally. I'll tell him you need to see him."

She shook her head, "No, first rule of crimescenes, never leave someone alone when attacked."

"Go."

"No." she took off her coat and scarf.

Suddenly windows broke and bullets fired, people bursting down the door and coming from different rooms. I pushed Shaylee and myself to the floor, me covering her head with my body. She screamed and glass danced around us. Everything became quiet and we slowly stood.

"Ah, Bruce Wayne! Sorry to ruin your little date. Now, can you guess what I want?"

I glared, "Two-Face, what in the name of heaven are you doind here?"

"Ah-hahaa! You should know. Bruce your the richest man in Gotham, now you tell me."

"You won't get anything from me."

He walked down the staircase, and uzi trained on Shaylee and I. He then walked in a circle around us, my gaze never leaving his. Shaylee was to my side, holding tightly to my arm and looking around.

Two-Face cackled, "Oh, who is this, Bruce? Your date?" He walked up to her and looked her up and down. She shook and didn't speak. Two-Face grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Shaylee let out a scream.

"My dear, no need to be afraid. We won't hurt you." He wasn't refering to him and his henchmen.

"Oh, thank you for bringing us together Bruce. She'll be perfect." he cackled.

I glared and tried to keep from attacking him, "Let her go, Two-Face. It's me you want."

He looked at her with crazy eyes and pointed the gun to her cheek, "Ah, Bruce, but I get everything I want. Boys, we'll just take the lady for now. Bruce, since you know Batman so well, maybe you could tell him how you died!" more evil laughter. His men ran towards me, three of them attacking. I punched on and ran for the stairs, one grabbing my foot and pulling me down. I hit my head on the stairs, and everthing went blurry.

"BRUCE!" Shaylee screamed. Two-Face pulled her away, and another woman came into view. His men cocked their guns.

"Wait," the woman spoke, her voice filling with evil and lust. She walked towards me, all I could see was green, "don't kill him. We need him alive. He'll bring Batman to us."

Two-Face snorted, "Oh will he now? How do you know Poison Ivy?"

She laughed and took my face in her hand, my eyes drooping and hearing fading.

"We have his girl. Batman will come."

I soon blacked-out by the stairs, Shaylee's screams fading. Tires squealed and sped off.

**Okay, how was that? Finally, Poison Ivy comes ito view! Is she evil or what!? More description of her later.**

**FYI, my story is almost complete. I know its short, but oh well!**

**God Bless,**

**LoveLife.**

**(yes, I did change my name again)**


	7. The Poison of Love

**Yo, yo, yo, me again!!! WHY, why aren't you reviewing!? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anyone else besides Shaylee**

**ONWARD!!!**

_**"The Poison of Love"**_

I flittered my eyes open and groaned, the right side of my head in pain. I propped myself up on my elbows and felt the side. It was swelled and a bruise was forming, and dried blood plastered my lip.

"Oh, Master Bruce, you've awakened. How do you feel, sir?" Alfred asked, sitting on my beside examining my face.

"Like a truck hit me."

He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Alfred, are you alright?" I asked remembering last night and what had happened.

He nodded, "Quite fine, sir. I'm more worried about you and Ms. Twitchell."

My mind snapped back to the night, Two-Face and what was her name? Um, a plant. What was it? Poison Oak? Poison Ivy? Yes, Poison Ivy! He and Poison Ivy had taken Shaylee away. I had to find her and free her.

"Sir, did Ms. Shaylee arrive safely home?"

I shook my head, "No, Alfred. Two-Face took her."

"No, sir!"

I nodded, "Yes, Alfred. We have to get her back. Who know's what could've happened." I jumped from bed and clothed myself, running downstairs to the Batcave with Alfred close behind. We snapped the lights on and I sat at the pannels, clicking away at the keys and trying to locate her on GPS. At the party Pamela had said she lived at Great Gotham's Apartments, so I typed in the location and called the number. I recieved her room number and name.

_Probably not the best idea to give out that kind of information._

It was soon dusk after being in the Batcave all day, thinking of how to get into the apartment. Soon I was out in the streets of Gotham, making my way to the complex's.

_This is all my fault! I should've made her go. Bruce, you're so stupid! With a beautiful girl like Shaylee, who know's what the derranged Two-Face will do!_

Feelings inside me whelled, just like they had with all the other women. Could I even call this love? Was I that naive to call it love? Did I actually love her?

I didn't know.

My stomach tightened as I thought of all the things that might've happened in the course of a day. I fought them away, Alfred coming over the screen.

"Master Bruce, I have been thinking awhile and I've noticed I haven't seen you like this for the longest time. Do you really love Ms. Twitchell?"

I sighed, "I don't know Alfred. I've played this game so many times. You tell me."

"I think you do, sir. At dinner, when you were talking with Ms. Twitchell, your eyes danced. I don't believe you've ever done that with any woman before. You also seemed captivated by her. I think you do, Master Bruce."

"How do I tell, Alfred?"

He chuckled, "When I was in love back in highschool, my heart always told me. Maybe instead of thinking about it, maybe you should let your heart decide. Instead of your mind. You might be surprised."

I nodded and came to the apartment complex and parked a block away in the alley way, "I'm at the building Alfred. Thanks for listening and I'll call you if I get any clues."

He nodded.

It went dark and I climbed from the Batmobile locked it and activated the shield systems like I always did. I fired a grapel and climbed the wall, coming to the fifth floor. I slipped through a window and quietly sneaked through the apartment were a man and womam slept. I crept out the door and ran down the hall, darkness everywhere. Finally I came to room 366, and picked the lock with my gadgets and it clicked open. I went inside and activated night vision.

The place was small and very clean and I looked around for files. I checked the bedroom and the briefcase, her purse and finally the desk. I opened everything and nothing was there. Her file cabnet clicked open when I picked the lock and I looked through the papers.

_Gray's Murder, Department Store Robbery, Child Abduction, Bank Robbery......_ I had all been to those. I continued looking and closed it.

_Where does she keep it?_

I though a moment and looked over to the computer. I ran over and logged on, entering the files and scrolling through them.

_*click to enter*_

It was all Gordon's files and I clicked, looking for about five mintues finding nothing. I tried another file.

_**Shaylee's Personal Crimescene Records**_

_Bingo!_

I opened them and stumbled across things I wasn't aware about. I continued reading and finally I found it.

_**The Location of Two-Face and the Mysterious Woman**_

I clicked it and the screen filled with a document and pictures. It looked like somewhere near the harbor, and I printed the files. The location was an abandoned warehouse off of dock 12, somewhere I'd never been to. I made sure everything was in order and quietly exited the apartment through the window.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Shaylee's documents were spectacular. She had used everyone of my methods like she said. She had evidence documented that Gordon's labs hadn't found or detected and she was aware of every drop of blood, every finger print, and every inch of a crimescene that needed to be known. She was almost as good as me, for a woman.

Okay, she was the greatest woman detective I've ever seen.

After slapping the file shut I slammed on the gas of the Batmobile, making my way to the harbor. As I drove I thought about Alfred's words.

_Do I really love her? She makes me feel like I've never felt before. Everytime I see her I just get...well...I don't know. Happy? Is that it? I just don't know._

I thought about meeting her that afternoon at the bank, as she worried not only about herself but me too. Even at the Manor she worried about me.

I had to tell her.

I knew it.

I came to the harbor and found dock 12, the abandoned warehouse dark. I parked behind boxes about 300 yards away and ran to a window that was dimly lit. I saw Two-Face with Poison Ivy, I assumed, and I pressed me ear to the glass.

"Ms. Ivy, we just don't know if a woman on the team is trustworthy or not. You seem to prissy and sophisticated for the crimelife. We don't know if you're ready." Two-Face said.

Poison Ivy was streched out across a lounge chair, plants and weeds all about her. She stroked a Venus Fly Trap, and chuckled evilly,

"Harvey, I'm just as capable as you are. I tracked down the girl, didn't I?"

He nodded and cocked his gun, "True, true, you are making some sence."

"Then I even tricked Batman into believing she was beautiful and smart. He'll be here, Harvey, I promise. He can't leave the beautiful Miss Shaylee to suffer. Bruce loves her! Batman is his closest friend, he won't leave Bruce's girl."

Harvey and looked to her, "How do you know?"

"Didn't you see how concered and angry Bruce's eyes were? He loves Shaylee and probably paid big bucks to get him to search for her. He'll come."

By this time I had dropped behind some old crates without being recognized. I listened closely, agreeing to every word.

I knew Harvey had to be taken down first. He was the most dangerous, and I didn't know my chances with Ivy. If I could get Harvey, I might be able to weaken him enough to tell me where Ivy had the girl and what Harvey's plan was.

I was ready.

I took out a batarang and flung it. It whipped past Harvey and into Ivy's forest.

"OH! What is that!?" she yelled in horror, recoiling as her plant made a shrieking noise as it withered.

"A batarang! Batman is here!"

"My poor baby," Ivy cooed.

I jumped from the barrel and flew across the room, Ivy noticeing me.

"Look out!" she shrieked jumping from her couch and running into another room, leaving Harvey and I.

Harvey looked furious and I readied myself.

"Oh how nice of you to join us, Batman! We were just discussing Miss Shaylee."

I growled, "Where is she, Harvey?"

"Oh, like we'll tell you!" he cackled and fired twice, me dodging with a jump over him and I kicked his head. I punched him twice, him raising the gun again and firing. I evaded with a tuck and roll, taking two batarangs and flinging them. They missed and Harvey cackled, firing again. I took some smoke bombs from my belt and cracked them, smoke covering the room. Harvey wailed.

"NO!"

I went into the smoke, rounds firing off around me. I fired a grapel up and re-tracted it, towering above the smoke.

"Harvey, up here."

He looked up and fired, having to re-load. I saw my chance. I glided down, collapsing ontop Harvey and cuffed him, removing the gun and taking it apart.

"Where is the girl, Harvey." I demanded.

He cackled, "We don't know. Go ask Ivy."

"Who is she?"

He laughed, "We don't even know!"

"Harvey,"

"Never!"

I rendered him unconcious and ran towards the room Ivy went into. I stopped.

It was a jungle. Vines were everywhere and and plants covered the walls, ceiling, rafters, and floor. Everywhere I stepped, was into a plant or grass.

"What is this, a jungle or a warehouse?"

Female laughter came from ahead, behind a curtain of plants and flowers. I smelt muggy hot water, like a pond or lake. I walked forward, gingerly, and the curtain separated.

"Ah, so nice of you to join me, Batman. Come, let me see you."

I walked forward before her, evading vines and plants. I stood, tall and silent, my presence demanding to know where Shaylee was. I didn't even need to ask.

"Oh, so you are the fox I've heard about. Devilishly handsome, even with a mask." she rose and walked forward. Her eyes covered by a mask that looked like leaves.

Her hair was bright red, and her body masked with what looked like a bodysuit made of polyester and artificial leaves. Her figure was hourglass, and she was very developed to the chest, and her hair was flowing. She walked like an adulteress, one foot crossing over the other and hips swaying.

She was beautiful and lust wafted from her. It flooded from her eyes that boared into me, almost making me forget what I had come for.

She was now about 20 feet away and smiled evilly.

"My, the strong and silent type, are we?"

I was silent.

"Ah, yes, we are. Come, come sit with me, my dear Batman."

She took my hand and pulled me over to her 'throne'.

It was a huge plant, open and before a pond where stepping stones were laid. The water was clear and I couldn't even see the bottom.

_Lord, give me strength._

She sat, me right next to the plant. She smiled and looked from the corner of her eyes. Desire filled her, not a desire I wanted to associate with.

I knew I'd have to play her game to get to Shaylee. I regretted even inviting Shaylee over for dinner. If I wouldn't of, she wouldn't be in the situation she was in.

"Tell me-"

She smiled, "Poison. Poison Ivy,"

"Alright, Posion Ivy, where's Shaylee?"

She cackled, "Shaylee is fine. Come to me, Batman, let me hold you....."

She pulled me down next to her, our faces now inches apart. She placed her hands on my face and pulled me in, her eyes closed. I recoiled, and she chuckled,

"Shy are we?"

"Where's Shaylee."

She sighed and dropped her hands from my face, "My your persistant. Focus, Batman, not on her but me. Let her slip from your mind....."

I shook it off and jumped up from the 'bed of roses' she would call it, "Tell me where she is, Poison Ivy."

"Fine, if you want to know so badly. She's in my lab. I'm preparing her for a test subject. She'll make a wonderful henchwomen, exactly like me. Chlorophyll will flow through her veins, not blood. She'll be exactly like me, Batman! I won't be the only woman like this anymore. There's nothing you can do to stop me, either!" she was now standing before me, legs spread apart, looking dangerous.

She'd be easy.

I was silent.

"But, you would'nt care about that, would you? All you want is to return her to Bruce Wayne. Just doing your job, aren't you?"

I glared and whipped my cape around, running back from where I'd come.

"AH! No, you don't!"

Suddenly vines surrounded me, and wrapped me up like a present. I was pulled high above the ground, and Ivy clapped and cheered like a little girl.

"Excellent! Now, why your busy, Batman, you may watch as the lovely Shaylee perishes!"

Two thugs of Harvey's carried Shaylee out. Her hair was down and unbrushed, and her mouth was tied and she tied with rope. Her head shot up to me, and she shrieked throughout the gag. Ivy cackled and shooed the thugs off.

"Now, are you ready Miss Shaylee? And your rescuer, Batman, can watch you perish!"

She pushed Shaylee into the water, Shaylee screaming and the water now active. My eyes widened and I struggled, "Shaylee!"

She was underwater, kicking vigorously, the plants wrapping around her legs.

"As Shaylee is underwater for two minutes, my plants will shoot their nontoxic venom into her body, and her blood will slowly turn from red to green. Genius, I know."

I watched in horror as Shaylee was franticly kicking and screaming, the plants not yet infecting her.

"How long will it take?" I asked, estimating the time I had to ask.

She laughed, "The plants won't start until I tell them too. I'll let her get used of them first."

I fought agenst my captors, wiggling and sqirming. I could get them off if I could reach my buzz-saw. I looked around my utility belt, Ivy dancing around the water in glee and happiness, not even giving me a second thought.

_I've got to get Shaylee out of there._

I franticly looked, the plants squeezing everytime I moved. I kept this up for mintues, and Shaylee's head popped up from the water so she could get air through her nose. Ivy pushed her under everytime, sitting on the large rocks dotted around the pond like a goddess. The plants obeyed her every command.

"Not yet, dear Shaylee. You can suffer a while longer," she laughed.

Ten mintues passed, and Shaylee apparently was an excellent swimmer. She still was treding water of what she could, now able to stay above water while the plants trapped her legs. She went under a few times out of rest, but faithfully came up to see Ivy everytime.

I finally reached the buzz-saw. I clicked it on, the buzzing silent against the sound of lapping water. Ivy looked down to Shaylee with evil eyes, and Shaylee turned to look at me once or twice, her eyes pleeding.

_I'm coming, Shaylee._

As I cut the vines, I thought about her. Her eyes were filled with fear, and my heart was wrenching. I let it wrench, my mind figuring.

_I must really love her. I've never been ready to tell anyone before. Shaylee, she needs to know. I'm ready to tell her everything._

I finally cut the last vine, now them recoiling and shrinking. Ivy looked up as I glided down, landing in a pile of leaves before the pond.

"Ah! How did you get out!?"

I smiled and half smile, "I have ways."

"Grass, Moss, come quickly!" she called to the two thugs. They barreled out and asked,

"Yes Miss Ivy?"

"Seize him, you bafoons!"

They ran towards me, one ready to clothesline me. I jumped up and flipped over them, landing and punching them once. They were too easy. I pulled the tazer from my belt and tazed the one, sending him into the pond and flailing. The other put up some of a fight, throwing punches and kicks, me dodging everyone.

This was kid stuff.

I socked him again, his face bleeding. I kicked him once, sending him back two steps and then turned and kicked again. I then used his head as a punching bag, rendering him unconcious. The one was still in the water, and this one I had faced off, was dead cold.

Shaylee was still treding, her growing weak. She was breathing heavily and was going under quite often.

"Let her go, Ivy. It's just you and me."

She glared, "Never. Why did you have to spoil my fun, Batman?"

I ran, taking batarangs from my belt and flinging them towards her, sending her off the rock and standing before me.

"Oh, you son of a nag!"

"Same to you, Eve."

She growled, "You'll regret this."

Suddenly she kicked, and I dodged, not really wanting to punch her but did. She took two then fell.

"You would'nt!"

"I already did."

I kicked her across the face with my boots, and she fell limp. Shaylee had somehow gotten the gag out, and screamed,

"Batman!"

I shot my glance to Shaylee, after cuffing Ivy, to see her go down, shrieking. I pulled Ivy next to the thugs and ran over to the pool. Shaylee hadn't relieved herself, and she was struggling to kick and get back to the surface. I dived into the clear water, and swam up to her, grabbing her face and giving her air. My buzz-saw wouldn't work underwater, so I grabbed a serated batarang and started cutting the vines. They were everywhere, me having cut five already, and I pulled her up to the surface. She gasped and was pulled under again. I continued cutting, and soon Shaylee lay still. She was unconcious. I finished with the vines, let the batarang go, and grabbed Shaylee. I pulled her from the water, and up onto dry land. I cut her binding, and letting her arms go free. Her heart was still beating faintly, and I gave mouth to mouth.

Inside my heart was pounding and my stomach tightening. I couldn't lose her. She was too special.

"Come on, Shaylee, come back."

She was still and silent.

I continued giving mouth to mouth, "Shaylee!"

All was quiet, Shaylee not answering. I stopped and sat back, shocked.

I couldn't save her. I wasn't quick enough. If only I wouldn't of taken on Ivy and let her get away. Shaylee would've been okay.

_God, why? The first woman I want to share my secrets with, I lose her, why?_

I felt sick to my stomach. Shaylee lay still and white, my face was fear stricken. I whipped my cowl off and let my wet hair cover my eyes. If I lost Shaylee, that meant Batman was over.

I had figured it out. I loved her. I couldn't get my mind off her, and my heart just pounded, pain overtaking my chest. This women meant everything. She had helped me relize I could love again, and I couldn't lose her.

If I did, Batman would be no more.

"Shaylee, please. I can't lose you. Come back. I love you. Please, come back."

Tears now streamed down my face, which was odd. I had never cried over a woman before. This just was killing me inside.

"Shaylee," I whispered, "please, no."

Coughing arose, and I lifted my head. She was hacking, and water was spitting from her mouth. I moved the hair from her face, and she looked up to me and smiled,

"Batman?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm here."

She took her hand to my face, a questioning look on her face, "Bruce? What, what is this?"

I nodded and smiled, "I'll tell you back at the Manor."

She smiled.

"Let's get you home."

I picked her up, and called Alfred on the communicator, speeding off into the night towards home. Shaylee was asleep agenst my chest, her hair still wet and water dripping onto the Bat-suit.

I fingered her hair, one hand on the wheel, and I looked to her. I kissed the top of her head, and whispered,

"Shaylee, I love you."

Epilouge

It has been three months since the incident, and Shaylee and I are still going strong. I have taken her under my wing, training her to be at my side, and tonight is our first mission. I can sense her excitement.

It is morning, after a long night of training, Shaylee sleeps agenst my chest on the couch in the den, breathing deeply, resting before our mission tonight. I sit my hand, stroking her hair, and writing:

_**8:15 a.m., Friday Morning**_

_**Life is a mystery. A mystery that begins looking for itself at birth, and finds itself at death. I have now just began to find mine, but death is nowhere near.**_

_**Shaylee has helped me find myself. She has helped me overcome the longing for love, and has helped me relize being Batman is not a mystery, like it once was, but is a discovery. "Bruce, you can discover so many new things about yourself by wearing that mask, more than you ever thought possible." she always says.**_

_**She is majestic and peaceful, bringing joy back into the Manor like I've tried to do so many times in the past. I'm so glad she's here with me, and I'm so glad she's mine and is devoted to me. I thank Jesus Christ for bringing her to me. She has revealed God to me, and my life has a whole new perspective.**_

_**Our three months of being together has been the longest in my life. We've figured each other out completely, and not one secret hasn't been shared. **_

_**It is her first night to go out with me tonight, after long nights of training. I belive she is ready, and she knows she is. If she passes the test, a name will be created for her and she will be my aid. I'm sure she'll pass, my heart is positive.**_

_**My love for her is great, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I have not told her this, but intend to, someday. My heart reaches to her, and hers embraces, ours never to be separated. I know with all my mind, soul and strength thats she's mine. I will tell her tonight, down on my knees, with a small box at hand. I'll tell her my love for her, and what she makes my insides do.**_

_**I think I've been poisoned, poisoned with love.**_

_**I'll tell her I love her.**_

_**I'll tell her I want her to take my proposal and say yes.**_

_**I'll tell her.**_

_**Tonig**__**ht.**_

**Done! Whattya think, good, right? I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's not long, but I did my best! Thanks for reading!**

**PLZ R&R!**

**Godbless,**

**LoveLife**


End file.
